Conventional wooden items such as case furniture, desks, bookcases, file cabinets or other similar products are constructed of veneered particle board, plywood or other non-aesthetically pleasing composite wood materials. The surface of such articles is commonly treated with a finishing process to make the finished article appear as though it is constructed of solid wood. The finishing process typically includes applying a finishing material, which comprises paint or other suitable coating that has a solid wood or wood-like appearance, to a surface of the product. An edge band material is sometimes applied to the thin sides or edges of these products so that the edges also appear to be a part of a consistent wood or wood-like item. Like the finishing material, the edge band also has a wood-like appearance.
A typical edge band comprises a roll of strip-like material that is commonly a compilation of wood material from a variety of different trees. The material is processed into thin strips and wound on rolls. The rolls are then loaded onto edge banding machines, which are used to then apply the edge band to the edge portions of wooden products. Generally, the edge band is applied to the edge surfaces of wooden product before other finish materials are applied. After the edge band has been applied, the finish material is disposed over portions of the product's surface, including at least a partial covering of the edge band. Then, the finish material, which is often extensively supplied, is removed from portions of the edge band by sanding or other suitable means.
Often portions of the finish material are removed from the edge band material after each application to the product. This results in increased labor, especially if the finished material is applied to the wood product multiple times on multiple surfaces. Additionally, as the edge band material may be formed from numerous different wood sources, the colors along the length of the edge band can perceptively vary and thereby provide a less aesthetically pleasing appearance. The present invention was developed in light of these and other drawbacks.